Ammunition
by briesus
Summary: A lot can happen in just a month, but what happens when Nikki adds more fuel to the feud between two former brothers?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I decided to try to write my first story, so there will be more to come with this. This is also my first time writing Nikki and Dean so I may put some unlikely things for them, but it explains why in the story. This specific chapter takes place at Night of Champions.

* * *

><p>It's been a month. A month since Dean Ambrose has last been on TV. He's been gone ever since Seth Rollins curb stomped his head into cinder blocks and got carried out on a stretcher. Once he got to the back, he refused to be checked out and eventually ran off. Okay, so maybe he wasn't really hurt, but he had a movie to film.<p>

WWE Studios reached out to him months ago about filming a movie. Dean was all for it, but only wanted to take a month off from wrestling. Dean knew it would be hard to get away because wrestling was like his drug, but it was even harder to be away from his girlfriend, Nikki Bella, although she's been acting strange.

At Summerslam, Nikki's sister Brie had a match against Stephanie McMahon, a match that Nikki cost her. Dean was shocked at the sight of her turning against her own sister, it wasn't like her at all. He was pissed off because she pulled exactly what Seth did, and she knew how he felt about it. Deep down, he thought there was maybe an explanation for it. Maybe Nikki was jealous of the attention Brie was getting? Maybe she secretly has plans with The Authority? Only she would know that.

On top of that, she wouldn't answer his calls, and when she did, she was very quiet and distant. He would call to check up on her at least once a day, but eventually decided to give her space. He didn't have time to deal or even ask about the Brie situation because he had to leave so soon after Summerslam and he wanted to talk about it in person.

* * *

><p>As Dean walked back through gorilla to go backstage, Night of Champions was almost over. He was happy he got his hands on Seth Rollins and he couldn't wait to get back in the ring. At the corner of his eye, he spotted Nikki. He didn't know if it was the right time to talk to her knowing she had a match for the divas title to prepare for, but he figured he'd at least go and try, but bring up Brie after the Pay Per View.<p>

He quickly ran up behind her, tapping her butt gently.

"Hey, Nik!" He greeted loudly.

"Ow, anyone ever teach you to keep your hands to yourself?" said Nikki. She couldn't help but smile weakly at the man.

There was no denying her feelings for him, but she knew they had drifted over the month they'd been apart.

"Sorry, mam" He teased, putting his arms behind his back,

"Do I at least get my kiss?"

"Not until later, I just had my makeup done and I don't have time to be fooling around".

Nikki felt herself coming up with any excuse to get away from Dean. She felt bad, and she did love him, but she couldn't deal with everything happening. She knew he'd bring up Brie, knowing how close they'd gotten, and she honestly didn't want to talk to him about her. He wouldn't understand.

"Did you see how I whooped Seth's ass?" He asked, trying to make conversation with her.

"Oh yeah, you looked really good" Nikki said, sounding distracted. She was fingering all the items on the makeup table to fight making eye contact with him.

Dean raised his eyebrow. "Anything bugging you? You seem distracted" he asked.

"Oh no, I was just concentrating on my match. Trying to be prepared because anything could happen".

Before Dean could reply, he saw Byron Saxton appear on the little tv on the table.

"Please welcome my guest at this time, Brie Bella" He spoke into the microphone.

Dean watched Nikki closely to see her reaction. She rolled her eyes, then stood up straight, crossing her arms and started watching the tv.

"There's two things that Nikki and karma have in common.. They're both a _BITCH_" said Brie, emphasizing the final word she said.

The words stung, badly. Dean saw her eyes bulge a bit once he heard what Brie called her. At least that gave him a sense that she deep down still cared for her.

"Just.. Ignore her." Dean said, not knowing what else to say.

"Whatever" Nikki retorted harshly. "My match is up next, we'll talk later".

She looked in the mirror, putting her snap back on and walked off.

"Go kick some ass!" Dean yelled, cupping his mouth to make sure she could still hear him. "Love you!"

* * *

><p>Nikki was glad her match was up next, because she felt super awkward talking to Dean. Brie's words hurt, probably more than she would like to admit. She didn't know why she felt that way, because she knew she's said worse to her. But Dean's short "love you" hurt even more.<p>

Nikki felt herself fighting back tears as she walked to gorilla. She replayed everything that happened in the past month in her head. Her turning on Brie, Dean leaving for his movie. She felt terrible for doing what she did. Not to Brie, but to Dean.

She knew all that he's been through in the past, which is why he built his walls up so high. She's heard of him having a bunch of one night stands, but they became friends and she fell for him. She was the one who knocked his walls down. Dean used to not be the romantic type, and he still wasn't, but he tried. It was totally out of character for him to say that he loved her first though. And that only made her feel even more bad.

_You gotta focus Nicole, you're gonna be the new divas champion,_ she thought to herself.

As Nikki gently wiped her tears, she was thankful the makeup artist used waterproof mascara. She pushed all of her thoughts and worries to the back of her mind. As she heard her theme song blast throughout the arena, she walked out to the ring.

She'd been avoiding the topic all month long, but now that he's back, that's close to impossible.

She knew she dug herself too deep into a hole she couldn't get out of, but she didn't want to her him.

How is he going to react when he finds out? He was eventually going to.

How is he going to react when he finds out that _Nikki is in love with Seth?_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, the next one will come within the next week. Please review, it would mean a lot! (:<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating in a while, but here's the new chapter! This chapter is a flashback to the night of Summerslam. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Okay, so maybe Nikki wasn't just in love with Seth, it was deeper than that.<p>

The night of Summerslam, Nikki was feeling stressed. She was happy that she finally broke away from her sister, but still felt empty inside. Obviously she was upset over the whole thing, but she would get over it.

After the Pay Per View, The Authority had a get together in their locker room to celebrate the wins of that night; Seth winning his match against Dean, a pissed off Randy who had lost to Roman, and of course Stephanie who was ecstatic over the fact that she beat Brie. They also celebrated Nikki's betrayal.

Nikki felt uncomfortable being in a room with her former enemies, especially Seth because of everything he'd done to Dean. She was there after he had turned against The Shield, and as much as Dean didn't like to show his emotion, she knew he was heartbroken over it.

"So you finally came around, huh Nik?" teased Seth, using the nickname that Dean had given her.

Nikki just glared at him then turned away. She was in need of somebody to talk to, but not desperate enough to turn to him.

She rest her head back against the couch she was leaning on. Where was Dean? She expected him to come to her pissed off, asking for an explanation about her betrayal. She decided to shrug off the thoughts, guessing he just needed time to cool down if he was pissed.

Until about half an hour later, everybody was still sitting in that damn locker room and she had no one, except for Stephanie, to talk to. She knew she didn't trust her that much yet, so she stood up.

"I'm gonna go get some fresh air, it's hot in here" Nikki said, making her way to the door.

"Take as much time as you need" smiled Stephanie.

* * *

><p>Nikki pushed the door open and walked out. She made her way to the divas locker room, hoping she could avoid Brie. She wasn't in the mood at all to deal with her sister, who she knew was probably heartbroken over what happened.<p>

Except for a few divas, the locker room was basically empty. Nikki changed out of her red _Fearless Nikki_ gear and into one of her black Herve Leger dresses. She packed her stuff up and left soon afterwards, trying to look for Dean.

She knew he had his own locker room for the night, so she'd looked there first. She opened it, nobody there. Then, she decided to see if he was in the men's locker room, still nothing. Then she thought that maybe he was with Roman, so she walked to his locker room. She opened the door a crack to see if anybody was there, and there was. She decided to watch a bit of what was happening.

Brie was curled up in a ball on the couch with Roman's arms holding her close. By how red her face was, she'd been crying for hours. Roman's fingers were gently running through her hair, staying silent unless she spoke to him.

Nikki felt a rush of guilt for the first time that night, but it quickly went away. She looked around the room a bit more, and there he was.

Dean was standing with his arms crossed, watching Roman and Brie. Although he knew the feeling of what she was going through, he kept quiet. He had a frown on his face and was obviously there to support her.

But where was Nikki's support? She was suffering too. She felt angry as soon as she saw him, so she took her stuff and decided to go back to The Authority's locker room. He obviously didn't give a crap about how she felt, so why should she dwell over why he hasn't come looking for her yet?

* * *

><p>"Sorry, I went to change" Nikki said, sitting back on the couch she sat on before.<p>

Seth's eyes jolted as soon as she walked back in. He stared at the way the black dress was hugging all of her curves. She looked like a princess.

He scooted over next to her, turning to face her, shutting out everybody else in the room.

"Hey.." He started. He paused for a bit, thinking about what he should say. "I'm sorry if I came off strong earlier".

"Seth, I already know you're an asshole, but you don't need to apologize to me for it" She snapped.

"I wasn't trying to be an asshole Nikki, it's just.. I was hoping you and I could at least be friends. You seem to be the only one here who knows what I was going through" He replied.

"How would you know what I'm going through? We could never be friends Seth, you and I both know that". She crossed her arms and looked away.

"Believe it or not, I do know how you feel. You felt Brie was stealing your spotlight, I felt the same way about Dean and Roman, so we did something about it. Admit it, we're both more alike than you think."

Nikki took a minute to think about it. He was right, they were alike. They were both in similar situations, and they both did the unthinkable to fix it.

"Okay.. If I agree to be friends with you, will you stop with this sympathetic crap? I don't need anybody's sympathy" She sighed.

"You looked a little upset, so I was just going to offer it, I'll stop though" He answered.

"Look, I'm sorry I'm being bitchy, but I'm just stressed. Obviously you know what it's like being in this position, but I just don't wanna talk about it. I hope you understand" She looked in his direction again.

"Alright, then I won't mention it unless you want me to" He smiled.

"Well if we're going to be friends, talk to me about anything besides that" She turned her body to face him.

"Okay, well let me start off by saying, you look gorgeous in that dress" He looked at her body once again, then up at her.

Nikki smiled for the first time that night. "Thank you, you don't look bad either".

"I don't look bad?! I work hard to look the way I do!" He teased.

"Guess your Crossfit isn't paying off as much as you'd want it to" She laughed.

"It's perfectly fine actually, all the girls online seem to love me and my Crossfit" He retorted.

"Whatever you say, Catwoman" She said as she burst out laughing, referring to his ring gear.

Seth had dozens of people at work make fun of him for his ring gear, but it was different when Nikki did it. He smiled at the fact that she seemed happy for the first time since everything had happened.

* * *

><p>They spent the rest of the night talking, even after everyone else went home. They left The Authority's locker room together, and Nikki explained the Dean situation to him. Seth of course kept his opinion to himself, but he listened to her.<p>

She then explained that she didn't want to go back to the hotel room she shared with Dean because she was mad over how he never went to find her. Seth offered her to stay in his room because he didn't want her to be alone, so she accepted.

* * *

><p>Once they got to his room, they spent another 30 minutes talking before Nikki got tired. She walked into the washroom to change out of her dress and into her pajamas for the night, a white tank top and mint girl boxers.<p>

For the second time, Seth stared at her once she came out of the washroom. He quickly shook it away though, as he got her some blankets and offered to take the couch so she could sleep in his bed.

Why did he feel this way though? He never felt so attracted to her before, and he liked the way she spoke. It really showed off her personality and he somehow saw the real her in the couple of hours they'd spent talking. They never took the time to get to know each other while he was with The Shield, which was probably a good thing because he would've felt guilty knowing that he was developing a crush on Nikki, but that was when he was friends with Dean.

Now, he didn't give a shit.

He flirted with her on and off, and she never said anything, she usually flirted back. Maybe that was a sign he should keep going. If she was really worried about Dean, then she would have stopped him. But he had respect for her, and the last thing he wanted was her to feel uncomfortable.

Nikki got comfy in bed, and she thought a bit. She saw a side of Seth today that she'd never seen before, not even when he was still with The Shield. She liked how interested he seemed in what she was saying, like the rest of the world didn't matter to him. He was there for her tonight, unlike Dean, who would rather comfort Brie than his own girlfriend.

"Seth?" Nikki called, as she sat up in bed.

"Yeah?" He answered, looking over at her.

"Thank you for listening tonight, you didn't really have to".

Seth sensed her smile and could see it a bit, even in the darkness of the room. The only light was shining from the outside.

"You're an interesting girl, let me say that" He laughed before he got up and moved closer to her. "Don't I get a hug goodnight?" He teased.

Nikki laughed then opened her arms and hugged him. "Goodnight, Sethhh" She batted her eyelashes as a joke.

Seth stared at her for a second before Nikki looked back up at him. She felt his hands move from around her to her cheeks. Her eyes popped out of her head as she realized what was happening, but she didn't want to stop him. Before she knew it, Seth pressed his lips gently against his, and she didn't pull back.

If she were being honest, she liked it.

Seth tried fighting the urge to kiss her all night, but he just wanted to try it to see what would happen.

They kissed for a couple more seconds before they both pulled back. With smiles on both of their faces, Seth went back to the couch and Nikki lied back down.

It took a couple of minutes for Nikki to realize what had just happened.

_She just cheated on Dean._

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of the chapter! Please review, it would mean a lot!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the others and sorry for the late update! I'll try to update more often!

* * *

><p>Dean sat around his hotel room, wondering why Nikki was acting up with him. He wasn't stupid, he knew something was up. Has he really been gone that long? He had to get to the bottom of this. But how?<p>

I mean, he did play the role of a cop in the movie he shot. Bells were ringing in his head as he got an idea. Maybe he could get back into character and investigate.

Dean made his way out of his room, to the only person who knew Nikki more than he did.

Brie.

"COME IN!" She yelled, immediately after he knocked.

After he came in, Brie looked over at him and burst out laughing.

"What the hell are you wearing?!" She laughed, pointing out his costume he was wearing.

Dean turned red, "I'm getting into character!"

He heard another roar of laughter in the room. He looked over to the phone Brie was holding, she was facetiming Roman.

Once everybody was calm from laughing, Roman broke the silence "Damn, this is why I miss the road".

"I miss you too, brother" Dean smiled a bit.

"What's up? How come you're here so early?" said Brie, setting her phone down where Roman could still see, as she got up to hug Dean.

"Just needed some advice" He said, as he hugged back.

A little grin came across Brie's face as Dean used to always refuse help from her.

"Okay.. But first go change, I can't take you seriously wearing that" She snorted as she started laughing again.

"I have to wear it, I'm an officer!" Dean laughed.

"Ambrose! You aren't really an officer! Take the damn thing off!" Roman yelled from the phone screen.

"Damn, you guys take the fun out of everything" said Dean, as he backed out of the room, to his hotel room.

After he changed back into his regular clothes, he returned.

"Much better" said Brie, as she sat back on the couch.

Dean followed and sat beside her.

"Do you want me to get off of FaceTime so we can talk? It's up to you" She said.

"Nah, Roman can listen, I don't really care" He answered.

Roman walked to the couch, bringing his phone with him and laid on the couch. "This is gonna be good."

"So what's up?" said Brie.

"Uh.. Your sister has been acting really weird with me."

Brie raised an eyebrow at him.

"How long have you been gone?"

"I don't know.. 5 weeks?"

"What happened last time we saw each other?"

"Nikki slapped you on live tv and you had to get ice"

Brie's eyes went big as she nodded, making the statement obvious to Dean.

"Well wouldn't you have already talked and made up already?" Dean said, with a dumb look on his face.

Brie shook her head fast. "No Dean, I tried, she wants nothing to do with me, and I'm done being her bitch."

Little chuckles came from the phone from Roman.

"How about you?" Dean said, shifting his body to face the phone screen.

"Have I talked to Nikki? Hell no, Brie told me not to" said Roman.

"Only because I didn't need some nasty comment like I have my boyfriend fighting my battles" Brie replied, narrowing her eyes at Roman.

Roman smiled innocently. "I'm sorry, I love you."

"I know" She answered, smiling back.

"So neither of you have talked to her?" Dean sighed.

"Sorry, no. I'm on the same boat as you, I have no clue why she's acting strange. I just thought it was only with me."

"Nope, she seems quiet and always tries to avoid me when I come to talk to her."

Brie frowned. "Oh. Well I wish I could help you with that."

"Has she been acting like that since Summerslam?" asked Roman.

"Yep" Dean nodded.

Brie bit her lip, thinking. "I really don't know what to tell you. I could ask Nattie to see if anything's going on, cause she still talks to her. You know, only if you want me to".

"Nah, that's okay, I was just wondering if you knew anything," He said, getting up from the couch. "Thanks anyways".

Brie felt bad. She knew partially how Dean felt. They were both being avoided by Nikki, obviously Brie getting the short end of the stick and being taunted by her sister.

"Are you okay though?" She asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine" He answered, with a slight smile.

"Hey, maybe we could go for brunch in a few. Do you want to? Take your mind off of stuff?"

"Sure" He nodded, "Just come by in 20. You know I have no clue how to work my damn phone"

Brie laughed. "Got it, say bye to Dean, Roman"

"Bye, Dean" Roman yawned.

"Get some rest and feel better bro" Dean smiled as he walked out of the room.

Okay, Dean lied. He wasn't okay. Nobody knew why Nikki was acting the way she was. He didn't want to ask around either because he didn't need the whole company knowing about his personal life.

What the fuck did he do wrong to her? Why was she treating him like complete shit?

There were only two people who really knew what was going on.

Nikki, and Seth.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter sucked because I took forever to write it &amp; had a little writer's block. Next time, I'll try to make the chapter longer! And please review!<strong>


End file.
